


Dirty Old Bugger

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape is a bad, bad professor; if only Hermione knew just how bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Old Bugger

Feeling torn between wanting to shake her and shag her, Severus found himself, instead, rolling his eyes.

"Professor!” She held her hand high, demanding to be called on, again.

“Longbottom?” Severus called while giving her his nastiest Miss-Granger-you’ll-never-be-a-star-in-my-classroom sneer. She huffed in disappointment.

As Longbottom stammered nonsensically, Severus moved to take a seat at his desk, staring back vacantly at the class. It was here where he had his most vivid fantasies. He had perfected the picture of apathy so that he could daydream of ravishing a certain stuck-up Gryffindor witch. 

He smirked. Today, fantasy-Granger was giving him a striptease while reciting the ingredients of an aphrodisiac potion. Robes discarded, she was dancing on his desk, displaying smooth milky thighs. Her skirt rising higher as she twisted her hips, revealing thin white cotton knickers--

He moaned inwardly as something in his trousers twitched. Keeping his composure, he quickly recovered, his eyes sharpening. 

“And--and that’s why powdered root of Asphodel is needed for the Befuddlement Draught,” Longbottom finished nervously.

Her hand was still in the air. 

Fine, let the little wench speak; her voice makes for good wanking material.

He sighed, “Yes, Miss Granger?”

“Sir, Neville is correct, however, I’d also like to add—”

Her words faded as he feigned attention once more.

Fantasy-Granger was now bent and spread before him, her knickers riding up, revealing a nice round backside so close he could touch her, perhaps even taste--

“Sir, did you hear me?”

He gave her a bored look. “Yes, I think we all heard you, Miss Granger.”

Her face flushed in embarrassment.

Good. Serves her right, ensnaring my senses with that bloody sexy mouth using all of those sexy big words no sixth-year should know. Tease.

“If you have more to say on the topic, Miss Granger, get it out of your system now.”

Her face lit up as she launched into a new monologue. “Well--”

He sat back, sighing rudely, his fantasy resuming again.


End file.
